Alternatives
by xRiennex
Summary: a spin off of Voltron that a friend of mine and I came up with... new characters, new adventures. rated R for later content


**Disclaimer: I don't own Keith, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Zarkon, Voltron, etc.. My friend Lis came up with the other characters (Jake, Rayana, Kellie, Tobias, Chad, etc.). This is kind of a spin off of something else. She started with these characters a couple years ago but she had Rayana and Jake being best friends. This is kind of a 'what if' thing. Sooo.. maybe I'll put up the originals later. But, yeah, so, it should be pretty self-explanatory. Enjoy. R&R and I'll put up more; it's 208 pages long and it's not even done yet!! So leave me something!!**

****

**Alternatives**

****

**Part One: Beginnings**

"Yeah, you're a real ladies man, Blake," a 17 year-old girl said sarcastically. Her eyes were a dark green, her hair strawberry blond. She wore a black T-shirt and jeans, both of which being a little big on her.

"Oh shut up, Rayana," Blake snapped.

That was his last phrase spoken to her. Ray blinked in surprise, looking around to find everyone else in the hall frozen in their tracks.

"Umm. Okay, _this is new," she muttered. "What the hell is going on here?"_

"We need your help," came a soft voice behind her. Ray spun around, ready for anything.

"Excuse me," Ray asked. "This may sound rude, but who the hell are you?"

"My name is Princess Allura, pilot of the blue lion," the blond woman answered. "We have come to make a proposal."

"We? There is only you that I see," Ray said, looking around for the slightest movement.

"We will meet in your auditorium with the others," Allura answered.

"Others?"

"You'll see," Allura said mysteriously. "Will you come?"

"I have a choice?"

"Yes."

Ray studied the young woman in front of her. She looked about 21, had long blond hair and blue eyes, and a regal aura about her. Allura seemed to be sizing Ray up too, an air of defiance about her as well. Ray half smiled, nodding in approval; this woman could take care of herself.

"I'll hear you out," she agreed finally.

"Lets go then," Allura smiled, heading down the hall, Ray at her side. "There will be others. Your friends, I believe."

"At least I'll know someone," Ray sighed as they headed down the stairs. "Why do I get the feeling you haven't come here just to chat?"

"Because I'm here to change your life," Allura answered.

"Oh, I love the sound of that," Ray said sardonically.

"You are very cynical," the princess commented.

"Well, I'm not known for my incredible trust in other people," Ray laughed. "Probably because I have none."

"Really, that's too bad," the princess frowned.

"Why do I hear disappointment in your tone," Ray asked thoughtfully.

"You are certainly perceptive," the woman said, impressed.

"_That I'm known for," Ray said with a slight smile. "People call me a seer."_

"You seem the type," Allura agreed, opening the door. Ray caught it behind her, holding it open as the two stepped inside. "This is nothing like the architecture back home."

"There is no way you can call this architecture," Ray said with a derisive laugh. "Not in any way, shape, or form."

"You don't like it here?"

"Its not bad," Ray admitted. "But its no palace, that's for sure."

Ray turned, hearing footsteps. Two dark haired men were approaching them. Ray assumed they were friends since they were the only things moving in the whole building besides she and Allura.

 "Captain Keith," a long, dark haired man introduced himself, shaking her hand. Ray looked at the other man, younger than Keith but with long, dark hair as well and gray eyes. He stared back, calculating behind his eyes.

            "Nice to meet you," Ray nodded. "And you are?"

"The name's Jacob Lessard," he introduced. "I'm a senior here."

"Rayana Angradi," Ray answered. "You're in my class. I've seen you before."

"So, what're we doing here," Jacob questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ray shrugged.

"You're here to join Voltron Force the Second," Allura explained.

"Voltron?"

"I used to watch that when I was 5," Jacob laughed.

"What do you mean we're here to join," Ray asked, ignoring him.

"We are asking—requesting—begging you to join us," Allura admitted.

"Why would you need a group of teenagers," Ray asked skeptically. "We've never been to where you're taking us, obviously. Why not get someone from there?"

"Perceptive," Keith remarked, glancing at Allura. "We'll tell you when the others get here."

"Others?"

"God you're paranoid," Jacob commented.

"Oh, and I'm sure you're not the least bit curious as to what's going on," Ray asked. "Right. In case you haven't noticed, time has stopped and people from a cartoon show are asking us to join them like some cult."

"Expect the unexpected," Jacob shrugged.

"Sure," Ray smirked. She sighed, looking at Keith and Allura quizzically. "So, how many others are there? Six, right?"

"Yes," Keith nodded, frowning.

"How'd you know," Jacob demanded.

"Five lions," Ray answered. "Two of them, two of us. Three more for each team."

"I can't believe you remember that," Jacob muttered.

"So who are they," Ray questioned, again ignoring him.

"Which?"

"Well, from what I remember," Ray said slowly. "Hunk, Pidge, and Lance are pilots of the First, who all are piloting the Second?"

"Very good," Keith nodded. "The pilots of the Second are two men and a woman. Tobias Lysak, Chad Aristide, and Kellie Rau."

"Okay, at least we both know someone," Ray sighed.

"Huh? How'd you-"

"I notice things," Ray interrupted. "I know Kellie very well and I kind of know Tobias. But, I also know he hangs around with you and probably Chad."

"Okay, you have to stop that," Jacob grumbled. Ray simply smiled.

"What took you all so long," Keith asked, looking beyond them. Ray turned to see two figures heading towards them. One she recognized as Kellie, a good friend of hers, the other being a short man named Pidge. Kellie smiled upon seeing Ray. Kellie was about 5' 4'', Asian with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hi," she greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jacob Lessard," Ray introduced. "Jacob, this is Kellie."

"Jake, please," he smiled.

"So, what are we doing here," Kellie asked.

"Well, from what we know, we're going to be pilots," Ray said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pilots," Kellie questioned. "I can barely drive a car. What are we piloting?"

"Voltron the Second," Jake said calmly. "Well, as I understand it, we have a choice. We don't _have to."_

"Wasn't Voltron that Japanese show-" Kellie started.

"Yep," Jake nodded. "You know they still show it on the Cartoon Network."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I noticed it one day," Jake shrugged. "I was kinda surprised. And that other one . . . uhh . . . what was it? Umm. Oh shit, it's right on the tip of my tongue."

"Thunder Cats," Ray told him.

"You've seen it?"

"When I was younger."

"Recently?"

"I don't get cable," Ray replied.

"Then how'd you know it was Thunder Cats," Kellie asked in confusion.

"I dunno," Ray shrugged. "Lucky guess?" Ray heard a noise behind her and turned to see Tobias and another man, Lance, heading towards them. Tobias was a lot taller than she; being only 5' 1'', most people were taller than she. Jake looked like he was about 6' tall and Tobias, she knew, was 5' 10''. He was kind of cute; green eyes and brown hair. Unlike Jake, he was thinner, strong but thin whereas Jake, she noticed, looked like he worked out. She knew she would never be interested in Tobias, Jake perhaps, but probably not. Since she knew him, Ray thought Tobias and Kellie would really hit it off.

"Hey Tobias," Ray greeted.

"Hi Ray," Tobias smiled. "Jake." Tobias smiled down at Kellie as he stood beside her. "You must be Kellie. Ray was telling me about you. Name's Tobias." Kellie smiled, glancing at Ray.

"Was she," Kellie asked. "Well, whatever it was, I didn't do it." Ray laughed at that. Kellie was a lot like her in some ways; they both liked to joke around.

"So you've met Jake," Tobias said, turning to Ray.

"Yeah, we've been talking," Ray nodded.

"About what?"

"Why we're here," Ray answered. "And before you even ask why, we have been asked to join Voltron Force the Second."

"How do you know I didn't know that already," Tobias grinned.

"She notices things," Kellie grinned as well. Ray laughed softly for a second.

"Yeah, well, what else is there to do," Ray shrugged. 

"Not notice them," a voice commented behind them.

"Chad, I'm guessing," Ray suggested.

"Who wants to know," Chad demanded. Ray didn't say anything but gazed at him calculatingly. "C'mon, baby, you seem to know everything. Do you know your own name?" 

"The name's Ray," Ray said.

"Now was that really so hard?"

"Chad, shut up," Ray told him calmly. Chad opened his mouth to say something but her look silenced him. "All right, so we're all here," Ray pointed out, turning to Allura.

"Well, you all know so far that we want you to join Voltron Force the Second," Allura began slowly, unsure of what to make of what had just occurred. "We created the Second to fight Lotor. The reason why we are asking you all is because your generation is one that, as Rayana and Jacob have proven, is really very cynical and suspicious. We'll need that." Ray and Jake glanced at one another. "Another reason why we chose you is because we want the Second to belong to Arus."

"I thought the first did too," Kellie said in a questioning tone.

"No," Ray answered. "It _should belong to Arus except that since pilots from Galaxy Garrison as actually flying it, Voltron belongs to them."_

"Correct," Allura nodded. "So, by refusing Garrison pilots and accepting pilots from your world, then Voltron belongs to Arus."

"Why not get . . . umm . . . Arus people," Tobias questioned.

"Arussians," Ray supplied.

"Yeah, why not get Arussians," Tobias questioned again.

"Because they aren't expendable," Chad smirked. "Why use their own people when they can get millions of us?" Jake elbowed him hard in the side, causing Chad to glare at him. "I'm right, you know."

"In a way," Allura admitted angrily. "The reason why we chose you all is because the Arussians are peaceful. They do not have a violent bone in their body. Literally."

"Ahh. I see, clever," Ray nodded. "That part of their mind was erased, the aggressive part. Well done. 'Bout time. I was waiting for someone to do that."

"Is that sarcasm," Keith asked in confusion.

"Not in the least," Ray said truthfully. "By suppressing that part of the mind-"

"The violence is suppressed as well," Kellie finished. "Oh, that is ingenious. They really should do that here."

"No way," Jake shook his head. "That is totally wrong."

"How," Kellie asked.

"That's mind control," Jake pointed out. "It takes away free will. What right does a government have to do that?"

"Well, if they are protecting their people and it's for the good of the people," Kellie pointed out.

"Slavery was for the good of the people, too," Jake remarked. 

"Why are we arguing about this," Tobias then asked.

"Because, Tobias, I don't know about you, but I don't want to go somewhere where I have to worry about whether what I'm thinking is actually me or what someone wants me to think," Jake told him.

"Why don't we talk about this later," Ray suggested.

"Whatever," Jake shrugged.

"Well, if you do decide to come with us, you will leave this Earth," Allura began again. Ray could tell she didn't like the conversation between Jake, Kellie, and Tobias. "We'll give you all 24 of your hours to decide."

"Wait, you want us to make a decision that could get us killed in 24 hours," Chad demanded.

"Well, yes," Allura admitted.

"What the fuck," Chad snarled. "Are you crazy?!" Chad started forward dangerously, but Ray pushed him back.

"Are you gunna waste the 24 hours in 24 seconds," Ray snapped, glaring up at him. "Relax and think about it. Don't just decide; think." Ray turned to Allura. "We'll think about it."

"Good, thank you," Allura smiled. "Well, we will return tomorrow to this place at this time. Bring any personal belongings you want to. You won't need any clothes with the exception of the one's you will be wearing of course. Alternate clothes will be provided on Arus."

"All right," Ray nodded. "I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"What if none of us shows up or only 2 or something like that," Ray asked. "What if not all of us come with you?"

"Then Arus will fare with one Voltron until we find alternate pilots," Allura answered then disappeared with the others. The noise in the halls was her first clue that time had returned. Then Ray looked at her watch; it had started again. The five looked at one another before Ray started for the doors.

"Where are you going," Kellie asked.

"To pack," Ray called over her shoulder.

"To pack," Kellie demanded, sprinting after her. Tobias followed, Jake at his heels, with Chad trailing behind. "What do you mean 'to pack'?! You're going?!"

"Damn straight," Ray nodded as they walked down the hallway.

"Do you realize what you're saying," Kellie practically yelled.

"Yup," Ray said tersely.

"You're going to just throw your life away," Kellie questioned, grabbing her arm.

"What better way to do it," Ray asked in return, looking at her friend.

"What do you know about fighting," Jake snapped. "You're just a teenager!"

"What I don't know, I'll learn," Ray shrugged.

"Jake, you can't argue with her on the fighting bit," Kellie sighed. "She knows a hell of a lot more about fighting than you think."

"I don't care what she knows," Jake snarled. "What has she done? Have you ever been a real fight before, Rayana?"

"More times than I care to count," Ray answered. "Look, I don't have to answer to any of you. What you decide, that is what you decide. I don't have any control over that. But, that goes both ways." They were outside now; Ray was getting ready to walk home. "Umm. Unless you all are coming home with me, I'd suggest you stop following me," Ray smirked.

"I'm coming with you," Kellie remarked. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ray shrugged. "You're all welcome to continue harassing me, I just hope you know I'm going to be walking home while you're at it." They continued to follow her, walking on either side.

"So, you're not even going to use the 24 hours," Chad asked. "What did you just tell me?!"

"You would've tried to kick her ass," Ray commented. "I was using that to stop you. You can all decide now that you aren't going. I've already weighed my options and I'm going."

"Weighed your options," Jake sneered. "In 5 minutes?"

"How long will it take you," Ray shot back, beginning to get annoyed. "Seriously. How long will it take you? There's a whole shit load of things to consider, I know that. But all of those things are huge and some can't be argued with."

"Yeah, that's right," Jake said sardonically. "Give up my life, future, family, time zone, world, college education, and job to go pilot some lion. There isn't much to wager."

"Oh really," Ray asked, stopping to look at him. "Lets see should I give up my life, future, family, time zone, world, college education, and job to go pilot a lion, save lives, get a job, go to a world where violence among its people is not a problem, get a life, and become a part of something at 17 that I would _never be a part of on this world?!?! __There are my options! And I've chosen!!" They all were silent, watching Ray stare at him. "You can make your own decisions, Jake," she told him. "But, I will make my own as well." Ray started walking again, leaving everyone except Kellie behind who walked beside her._

"_That was interesting," Kellie commented as they turned the corner. "You really did weigh your options."_

"I did," Ray nodded. "And this is my choice."

"I know," Kellie smiled. "I just want to make sure you know what you're saying, what you're doing."

"Thanks," Ray smiled back. "But, I know what I'm doing."

They were silent as they walked past the expensive houses to a more middle class neighborhood. A few little kids were out playing in the yard and stopped to wave at them. Ray smiled and waved back at the kids she babysat.

"You're going to give them up," Kellie asked gently.

"Mainly what I am concerned about, Kellie," Ray explained. "Is Zarkon attacking and killing all of those people. I can't let that happen and if that means giving up what I like to do . . . well, I'm ready to make that sacrifice." Kellie fell silent again, the silence between them comfortable and rather familiar.

"So, Ray, what do you think of Jake," Kellie asked suddenly, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I saw the way you looked at him back there," Kellie grinned.

"Looked at him how," Ray demanded. "He was pissin' me off."

"You think he's hot though," Kellie pointed out.

"That may be," Ray shrugged. "But, he's a jackass."

"How?"

"Ugh, he just is," Ray muttered. "An incredibly attractive jackass, the most common of them all."

"I knew you liked him," Kellie laughed.

"No, I said he was attractive," Ray corrected. "But he is the most pig-headed, overly protective, self-centered, self-serving . . . . _hot guy I've met." Kellie laughed softly, looking at her friend._

"Like I said, I knew you liked him," she smiled.

"Pfft, yeah right," Ray scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The only thing about him I like is his looks. And if there's anything we've learned from American culture it's that you can't get with someone with only looks."

"So you _want to get with him?"_

"Ugh, why do I even bother talking to you," Ray asked loudly, winking at Kellie so she knew she was kidding. "No, I don't want to get with him. I'd have considered it if he wasn't such a jackass." Ray glanced at Kellie slyly. "As long as we're on the subject of 'getting with people,' what do you think of Tobias?"

"Oh, he's so hot," Kellie exulted. Ray grinned; Kellie was a lot like her except she could really go on about guys. "I love his eyes! And he's so sweet. I like him a lot. Or at least from I know about him."

"He's a nice guy," Ray nodded.

"What about you," Kellie asked suspiciously.

"What about me?"

"Why haven't you considered going out with him," Kellie clarified.

"I dunno," Ray shrugged. "When I first met him, I thought you two would really hit it off. I was just never interested. Saving him for you, I guess." Ray grinned as she finished the sentence. Kellie laughed at that, putting her arm around Ray's shoulders momentarily.

Kellie stayed over Ray's house for a little while before Ray gave her a ride home. They lived fairly close; sometimes Ray would bike to her house or Kellie would bike to Ray's. Either way, they were pretty good friends. Not good enough, however.

Ray lived with her godfather, Kaneda Takagi. Incidentally, he also taught her how to protect herself; she knew how to use a sword, bow and arrow, and quarterstaff. And after much convincing, Kaneda agreed to teach her various forms of martial arts. She had excelled at each and decided to learn more. Now, she was a master in three forms and fairly advanced in the fourth.

Kaneda was her godfather; she'd lived with him since her parents died when she was 5. Kellie did not know this; she'd been over her house so many times, Ray couldn't figure out why she never asked about it. If Kellie asked her something, she'd tell. She might dodge around it, but she'd tell. Since Kellie never asked about her parents, she never told.

Ray didn't like telling people about her past. It made her feel like she was proud of it or wanted pity for it. Truth was, she did in a way sometimes. The car accident was something she couldn't forget, one of the many things she couldn't forget. Having a photographic memory, she was excellent in school until it came to math; algebra was hard for her whereas geometry was a lot easier. However, the memory gave her nightmares about her parents and confused her a lot; sometimes she'd wake up after a nightmare and she'd have to check her calendar to see what date it was, all the way down to the year. Then she'd remember how old she was, where she was, and everything else she should have remembered upon waking. Her memories were just too real sometimes.

It was 8 PM. Ray had already had supper and lay on her bed in her room. What personal items would she bring? Ray sat up and looked around her room. What on Earth would she bring? Her eyes fell on a dagger Kaneda had given her. That was a start. 

Ray grabbed her school bag, emptying it of its contents. After wrapping the weapon in a T-shirt, she looked for more stuff to take with her. A few of her favorite books: The Outlaws of Sherwood, Alas Babylon, and A Clockwork Orange. Her Discman and a CD book full of her CDs. Ray looked around. What else? On her desk was a tiny figurine of a wolf Kellie had given her once.

"This is you," she had said. "A lone wolf."

Ray smiled; Kellie was right. She wrapped the item in a newspaper, placing it in the front pocket of her book bag. Ray sighed. There wasn't much else she could bring. She didn't have any pictures of Kaneda or her parents, only the ones in her head. They would have to suffice. It wasn't like they were blurry; they were probably better pictures than any camera could get.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ray woke up early that morning; she had a rather big day ahead of her. She got up and showered, returning to her room in a towel to get dressed. What on Earth was she supposed to wear? That wasn't something she usually worried about, but she _was going to another time, to another planet for that matter. Ray sighed and decided to wear what she wanted; green cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Ray glanced at her watch. 8:30. Usually, she was asleep till noon on weekends since she didn't go to church on Sundays. Not today. Not this weekend._

As she came down the stairs, Ray noticed a note tacked to the mirror in the living room. Kaneda was out again, as usual. Ray smiled in amusement. He always went out for a drive on Saturdays, sometimes not returning until 12 that night. She didn't mind; it gave her the day to herself and she thought it was cool that he just drove.

Ray finished her breakfast quickly, cleaning the bowl out and putting it away. 

_Now what, she thought. Ray looked outside, Samantha and Elliot, the two kids she babysat, were playing in their yard. She smiled as she watched them, then opened to door to go sit on the front stoop._

Her neighborhood was actually pretty small. Her house was fairly large and the property it stood on was about 3 acres. There was even a barn a hundred yards from her house. She and Kellie usually hung out there and Sam and Elliot liked to play in there. Sam spotted her and waved. Ray smiled and waved back.

Sam was about 10 with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was a lot like Ray in that they were both sort of tomboyish. Sam looked up to her in that way. It was nice having someone looking up to her; she didn't have any brothers or sisters. Sam and Elliot were the closest thing she had to a brother and sister since she'd known them all of their lives.

Elliot, on the other hand, had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was about 4 years old and was always getting into trouble, even more so than most toddlers.

Ray lived in that house for 11 years, since her parents died. The Kinslows, Sam and Elliot's parents, had lived there for as long as she could remember. In fact, most of the people on the street knew and liked her, and most knew about the death of her parents. The one's that had young kids, asked her to baby-sit. The one's whose children were her age, she was fairly good friends with. It was actually what most people wanted in a neighborhood; everyone looked after everyone else, everyone helped out everyone else. It was great.

Sam ran into the house and emerged a few minutes later, took her little brother by the hand, looked both ways, and led him across the street.

"Hi Ray," Sam called, racing towards her.

"Hi Sam, hi Elliot," Ray greeted as the two came into the yard. Elliot was a few years younger than Sam; he was about 4 years old with blond hair and blue eyes. He could talk, but barely. Sam looked after her brother with a vengeance. Ray had never seen such a protective sister.

Elliot leapt into Ray's arms, hugging her around the neck.

"Do you want to come over and play," Sam asked, hanging onto Ray's hand.

"Sure," Ray smiled. The trio headed across the street to the Kinslow's yard.

Ray played with the two children for an hour. They played soccer, hide-and-go-seek, and tag. They were right in the middle of tag, when Ray noticed someone standing outside of the gate. When she first looked at him, she didn't recognize him. But, when she looked again, she realized it was Jake. He stood outside the gate in black jeans and a black T-shirt; everything he wore was black, including his hair. Ray smiled at him, picking up Elliot.

"Hi Jake," she called.

Jake waved. 

Sam ran to the gate, Ray a few feet behind her.

"Hi," Sam greeted.

"Hi," Jake smiled.

"Sam, Elliot, this is Jake," Ray introduced. "Jake, this is Samantha and Elliot Kinslow."

"Nice to meet you both," Jake said with a nod. Sam pulled lightly on Ray's sleeve for a second.

"Is he your boyfriend," Sam whispered in Ray's ear. Ray laughed.

"No, he's a friend of mine," Ray smiled, glancing at Jake. He smirked at that.

"So, what's up," Ray asked him, watching him quizzically.

"Actually, I was in the neighborhood," Jake commented. "I live about two blocks down that way, on Wood Street. I saw you in the yard with these two and I wanted to let you know I'm coming with you." Ray gave him a small smile, nodding slightly.

"Where are you going," Sam questioned.

"To school," Ray answered truthfully. "Jake and I and maybe a few other friends are going to school tonight."

"On a Saturday," Sam said in disgust. Ray laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded. By this time, Elliot was squirming in her arms, so Ray put him down.

"Good morning, Rayana," a woman called behind them.

"Hi Mrs. Kinslow," Ray greeted, turning to see Sam's mother.

"You're up early," she smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Ray laughed.

"Would you mind watching the kids for a while today," Mrs. Kinslow asked.

"What time do you think you'll be back," Ray questioned.

"We're leaving now, we'll be back around 12 this afternoon," Mrs. Kinslow remarked.

"Yeah, sure," Ray nodded. "I'll probly take them over to my house. Is that all right?"

"That's fine," Mrs. Kinslow nodded. "Mr. Kinslow and I are going to Rhode Island for a while."

"Have fun," Ray grinned.

"We will," Mrs. Kinslow assured them. "Elliot! Get out of the street!" Ray looked over and saw Elliot heading into the street. Jake rushed forward and grabbed the child before he went any further.

"That was a little close," Ray sighed as he returned to his place outside of the gate. "Thanks Jake."

"Thank you very much, young man," Mrs. Kinslow said, now at Ray's side. Jake smiled.

"Anytime," he said with a nod.

"This is my friend, Jake," Ray told her.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Kinslow," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you know that by now, but I don't mind telling you again myself. He's always doing that. Just three months ago he started walking into the street when a car was coming, luckily Rayana was here and grabbed him before he got hit." Ray rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, but did not redden as most people did. Sam climbed onto Ray's back, hanging onto her neck. Ray smiled, glad for the distraction.

"Isn't Ray cool," Sam asked. "We're best friends. Right, Ray?"

"Right," Ray agreed.

"Hey, is Kellie coming to that thing you two are going to," Sam questioned.

"Maybe," Ray shrugged. "I dunno."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ray, do you have plans," Mrs. Kinslow queried.

"Not until 3," Ray assured her. "Otherwise, I have nothing to do today, I'm happy to watch them."

"Thanks, you are the best," she smiled. "I'll pay you of course."

"No," Ray shook her head. "We'll just be hanging out. It's not like I'd be watching them." Ray looked at Jake; Elliot was hanging onto his neck, playing with his hair.

"Well, we'd better get going then," Mrs. Kinslow sighed with a smile as she noticed her husband coming out of the house. "We'll see you at 12, Rayana. Bye Sammy, bye Elliot!!"

Ray and Jake watched Mr. and Mrs. Kinslow leave in their car before Ray stepped outside of the gate.

"So, you pulled him out of the way of a car," Jake asked as they headed across the street to Ray's house.

"Yep, saved his life," Sam answered for her. "She's a local heroine." Jake nodded, looking at Ray. Sam whispered something in Ray's ear again to which Ray laughed.

"What'd she say," Jake questioned.

"Nothing," Ray shrugged, winking at Sam. Ray walked up the steps to her house, pulling out her keys to unlock the door. "What do you two want to do," Ray asked Elliot and Sam, closing the door behind Jake. Jake put Elliot down as Ray knelt to let Sam off her back.

"Cartoons," Elliot requested.

"All right then," Ray smiled. "You guys want something to eat?"

"Sure," Sam nodded.

"I was thinking about ordering some Chinese," Ray told them.

"At 10:00 in the morning," Jake and Sam asked at the same time.

"Well, yeah," Ray shrugged. "Close enough to lunch. Besides, I haven't had Chinese in months."

"Okay," Sam grinned.

"The usual?"

"Yep!!"

Ray walked into the kitchen, Jake at her heels.

"You are really going to have Chinese now," he asked skeptically.

"Why not," Ray shrugged. "I may never have it again."

"Good point," sighed Jake. "What is the usual?"

"Wonton soup," Ray answered. "Chicken with broccoli and white rice."

"What? No fried rice," he joked. Ray laughed.

"Now, we aren't too fond of it," she told him. "Well, Sam and I don't like it. Elliot might when he's older. We just give him some of the other stuff right now because there's no one else to eat what he might not like."

"So, what did she say back there," Jake asked.

"Hmm?"

"What did Sam say back there," Jake repeated.

"Oh, I can't tell you," Ray said incredulously. "Sam and I are best friends. It's a secret."

"Oh, come on," Jake muttered. "You and a 10 year old girl are best friends? Yeah right."

"Why not," Ray asked, turning to look at him. "She knows more about me than you do."

"She's what? 10," Jake demanded.

"11," Ray corrected. "She'll be 12 in a month."

"What could you two possibly have in common," Jake questioned.

"What do you care who my friends are," Ray shot back. "I've known her since she was a baby. I'm as close to her as I am to Kellie, if not more. I don't see what the problem is!"

"She's 11," Jake pointed out. "You are 18!!"

"17," Ray corrected again. "Look, Jake, she is the closest thing I have to a best friend. I don't know why it should matter what her age is."

"Ray, can I help with something," Sam asked from the doorway.

"Sure," Ray smiled. "What do you want to help with?"

"Whatever you want me to," Sam shrugged. "I can do anything a 17 year old can." Ray shot a poisonous look at Jake, then shrugged.

"Well, I think I have everything under control," Ray smiled. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Okay," Sam smiled, and then left.

"Nice going," Ray muttered under her breath as she passed him on her way to the garage.

"Sorry," Jake sighed. "I didn't know she was listening."

"I don't know where you get off judging who my friends are in the first place," Ray said hotly. "You just met me yesterday."

"I just think it's a cruel to tell her you're her best friend when you're not," Jake snapped.

"And what makes you think I'm not," Ray asked. "Huh? You just met me, dammit!"

"Are you going to tell her where we're going tonight," Jake demanded.

"No, but I'm not telling anyone," Ray answered. "Not even my dad! They'd think I was crazy. Actually, I might tell Sam just because she'd believe me."

"Well, she _is only 11," Jake pointed out. Ray glared at him again._

"Let it go, Jake," Ray snapped.

"Fine," Jake sighed. Ray grabbed two Pepsi's, looking at Jake.

"Do you want anything," she asked.

"No, I have to go," he told her. "I apologize for making you mad and judging you for that matter. It just didn't seem likely."

"S'all right," Ray said with a wave of her hand. The two headed into the house again, finding Elliot and Sam watching cartoons. "Sam, would you mind ordering the food this time?"

"I don't think anybody's open," Sam pointed out, getting up. "But, I'll check the phone book. Where you going, Jake?"

"I have to go home," Jake replied. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Same here," Sam smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

"See ya, Elliot," Jake waved to the boy. Ray walked Jake to the door, watching him head down the steps. "I'll see you tonight, then," he said so quietly she could barely hear him.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, nodding slightly. Jake gave her a small smile then headed down the street.

"You like him, don't you," Sam asked from behind her.

"I'm not sure if I really like him or really hate him," Ray sighed, looking at her friend. "Ugh, he grinds my nerves."

"He's right you know," Sam nodded. "It is a little strange that your best friend is 11."

"Well, I'm not exactly a normal person," Ray pointed out. "Plus, I just met him yesterday afternoon. We don't know anything about one another."

"Why am I your best friend?"

"Because I don't really trust anyone else," Ray admitted. "Kellie, yeah. But, other than you, Kellie, and Kaneda . . . ." she trailed off with a shrug. "It will take him a long time to earn my trust."

"Does Kellie know about your parents?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"The relationship I have with Kellie is this," Ray began, closing the door. She leaned her back against it, looking at Sam. "Kellie tells me everything and I love listening to her go on and on about a guy or a teacher or a band or whatever. I, on the other hand, will not tell Kellie _anything unless she asks me directly. So, if she says to me one day, 'Rayana, why aren't your parents ever home when I'm here?' I'll tell her they're dead. Am I that way with you?"_

"No," Sam smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Why not?"

"Because I've known you since you were a baby," Ray smiled. "And I trust you more than anyone in the world. Jake meant well; he thought I was leading you on, but learned I wasn't. So, don't listen to a word he said; you're my best friend whether you like it or not." Sam smiled, standing there practically glowing.

"I called the place," she reported. "It doesn't open until 11:30."

"Cool," Ray nodded. "Then we have some time to kill."

The trio watched TV, played a few board games, and ordered the Chinese. 12:00 came and went and Sam's parents did not arrive home. So, they watched a Disney movie as 1:00 rolled by until 2:00 and finally, at 2:59 and 36 seconds, Sam and Elliot's parents showed up. Ray tried not to look hasty when she brought the kids back over. But, as soon as she dropped them off and bade them farewell, she started walking to the school, her backpack slung over her shoulder. No sooner had she rounded the corner, did she sprint in the direction of the school.

At 3:06 and 21 seconds, Ray dashed into the building, racing to the auditorium.

"I am telling you, she will be here," she heard Jake saying as she entered. He stood with Kellie, Tobias, Chad, and the Voltron Force, insisting she was going to be there. "I talked to her this morning. _And she was the first to decide to go in first place."_

"Ray," Kellie exclaimed as Ray raced in.

"Sorry I'm late," Ray gasped, bending over to catch her breath, her hands on her knees. "I was looking after my neighbor's kids and they just got home ten minutes ago."

"You blew your afternoon babysitting," Chad asked in disgust.

"As far as I'm concerned Chad, I couldn't have picked a better way to spend my last day," Ray panted, glaring at him.

"How much did you get paid?"

"I did it for free," Ray replied. "What am I going to do with money?" Chad shrugged.

"You should've at least gotten paid," Chad muttered, to which Jake elbowed him in the side.

"Well, I didn't," Ray said, standing straight. Ray looked at Allura, the question plain in her eyes. "So, now what," she asked.

"We go," Allura smiled.

They did just that. There was no sort of movement at all, no talking, nothing. All of the sudden they were standing at the edge of a forest, staring up at a castle the size of three Empire State buildings.

"Umm. Whoa," Ray muttered.

"Yeah," Kellie agreed. "That pretty much sums it up, Ray."

"Glad you two are so descriptive," Jake commented.

"You want something better," Ray challenged. "Well, I know that it's just _slightly taller than me . . . . . __and the rest of the United States __put together."_

"Just slightly," Kellie agreed again.

"You all are very strange," Allura remarked.

"Sarcasm," Ray nodded. "'It's a way of life on Earth, or at least mine."

"Well, do you guys want to go inside," Keith asked. "It is the Castle of Lions."

"The Castle of Giants, it's the Castle of Giants," Tobias corrected. "You know. Jack and the Beanstalk kind of thing going on. Though, I don't think even the beanstalk is that high."

"You know, looking at this really puts things into perspective," Jake observed.

"Oh yeah," Ray agreed. "Like how pitiful our technology is. This makes the Sears Tower about the size of my house."

"Are you all coming in or what," Lance demanded.

"I'm coming," Chad muttered. "It's not _that big, guys. C'mon and grow up on the way in, will ya?"_

"Compared to what," Ray murmured in Kellie's ear. "He's leaving us to wonder." As they walked through the gates, Tobias gave Ray a strange look since Kellie was struggling not to laugh too loudly. Ray just smiled sweetly, giving Kellie a look. "You're making me look entertaining, knock it off," she hissed.

They two groups walked through the doors, the guards bowing to the princess and the Force, but giving the other strange looks.

"Okay, they are creepy," Kellie whispered to Ray.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the nasty guards that are looking out for us, Kellie," Ray said dryly, winking then smiling. "I personally don't like them either, but they are protecting the castle I guess."

The walls were decorated with tapestries; each tapestry was blue and red with the head of a lion in the center. Every now and then they passed a statue or two, usually of a lion, sometimes of people; Ray guessed they were probably heroes or kings or something of that nature.

"We will show you to your rooms first," Allura said as they walked. "Kellie and Rayana will be staying in one room and Tobias, Jake, and Chad will be staying in another. I hope they are satisfactory for you. This will only be temporary. We will have other rooms prepared by next week." They made a left down a hallway where there were no guards.

"Why aren't there any guards down this way," Kellie asked.

"There was an incident," Allura said slowly. "And we decided that there shouldn't be any guards placed in the residence hall."

"Oh, I see, so I guess this is where we'll be staying," Ray questioned.

"Yes," Allura nodded, stopping at the end of the hall. She pressed a button on some sort of control panel on the doorway. A door slid open with a soft whoosh. She stepped inside the room, the others following. "Kellie and Rayana will be staying in this room."

The room was very large, more like the size of a medium apartment. There were two queen size beds, each with a table and a lamp next to them. Over by the window was a couch and two reclining chairs, and a table sat in front of the couch and opposite the chairs. There were also two desks against the wall, opposite one another. Ray and Kellie looked at one another.

"Cripes," Ray muttered.

"Is this suitable," Allura asked.

"This is like an apartment," Kellie exclaimed.

"Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah," Ray grinned. "Jeez, we wouldn't get anything this good even in college."

"This is awesome," Kellie agreed. Allura smiled.

"Good, come on, Jacob, Tobias, and Chad," Allura said. "Your room is across the hall." Ray and Kellie set down their backpacks before following the others out of the room. Their room was furnished the same only slightly larger being that it needed to hold more occupants.

"This place is huge," Tobias said with a grin. "This is so cool."

Jake, Tobias, and Chad dropped their things off in their room, then were lead down the hall way to the main corridor again.

"Where to now," Ray asked.

"The control room," Allura answered. "There we will explain your purpose and give you some more things."

"Ooo, presents," Tobias exclaimed gleefully. Jake, Kellie, and Ray laughed while the others looked at him strangely, including Chad.

"It's okay, Tobias," Ray assured him. "_We don't think you're weird."_

"Thank you," Tobias said indignantly. "Really. The things you have to do to get a laugh around here."

The group trekked down the long hallway. Ray was still noticing the different decorations on the walls or the statues near them. Every last one was male.

_What have I gotten myself into_, she thought with a sigh.

"Any regrets," a voice asked quietly next to her. Ray looked at Jake in surprise.

"What?"

"Any regrets?"

"None," Ray shook her head. Jake just cocked an eyebrow and fell silent. Ray tried to ignore him but the fact that he knew what she was thinking confused her. She had only just met him and he already could tell what she was thinking. It took Kellie ages to be able to do that and even then, she wasn't very good at it. Well, no, that wasn't true. She was good at it, it's just that Ray was hard to read, although, Jake didn't seem to have any trouble doing it.

They soon reached the control room. Allura and Keith led them over to a cabinet along the wall. Keith turned to face the group while Allura pulled open the doors, taking out neatly piled black clothing.

"Here are your uniforms," she said, handing them each a black pair of trousers and matching jacket. "You should wear these at all times, unless you're sleeping or when you have a day off or after hours."

"Oh, goodie," Chad muttered.

"And I thought I'd escaped uniforms," Tobias sighed.

"Is there a problem," Allura asked in confusion.

"No, I just make jokes when I'm nervous," Tobias replied. "I really don't mind."

"Speak for yourself," Chad mumbled.

"Umm, Chad, I _am speaking for myself," Tobias pointed out._

"Shut up," Chad snapped.

"That goes for you too, Chad," Ray told Chad. Chad opened his mouth to speak, but one look from Ray silenced him.

"When we've decided who will pilot what lion, then a patch will be attached to the right sleeve of your jacket," Allura went on. "That way, everyone will know who you are and what your rank is."

"Rank," Kellie asked.

"Yeah, like cadet, ensign, lieutenant, lt. commander," Ray listed. "Commander, captain, vice admiral, admiral, grand admiral."

"That's right," Allura nodded. "The pilot of black lion will be a captain, blue lion is a commander, green, red, and yellow are all lt. commanders."

"Oh, so whomever pilots black lion is the leader of this whole thing," Jake asked.

"Who is the pilot of black lion," Chad questioned.

Tobias, Jake, and Kellie all looked at Ray, who immediately got defensive.

"What," Ray demanded. "Don't look at me."

"We have yet to decide," Allura answered. Tobias looked at Chad.

"10 bucks says its Ray," Tobias grinned.

"You're on," Chad grinned back. "I say it's gunna be Jake."

"Yeah, right," Jake scoffed.

"We'll decide in a week," Allura told them. "We want to see what you can do."

"What we can do," Jake questioned.

"Can any of you fight," Keith asked.

"I can," Chad said instantly. "Street fighting mainly, none of that formal crap."

"I can as well," Jake agreed. "Chad and I do some street fighting. He's learned from experience. I had a teacher for a while then dropped out."

"Ray can too," Kellie put in.

"I've had formal stuff," Ray reported. "Not just martial arts though. I know some archery, swordsmanship, fencing, and I was working on the quarterstaff before we left."

"Can you use any of it," Chad questioned, skeptical whether she could or not.

"All of it," Ray nodded.

"Have you ever been in a real fight," Chad then asked.

"I already answered that yesterday," Ray told him absently.

"Yes she has, Chad," Kellie answered for her. "A number of them."

"You're acting a little distant, Ray," Keith commented. "What's on your mind?"

"Does Lotor know about the Second," Ray questioned.

"No, not yet," Keith shook his head. "Why?"

"I was just thinking, we could use that to our advantage," Ray remarked. Keith and Allura looked at one another for a second.

"Anyway, Ray, what do you say to a little one-on-one later," Chad grinned.

"You're on," Ray smirked.


End file.
